The functions of display devices (playback devices) such as television reception devices have become more complex, and the number of adjustment items for adjusting or setting such functions has been increasing correspondingly.
That is, both remote controllers and menus have, as the functions of television reception devices, adjustment items that are configured to be sequentially switched in accordance with a taste of a user, such as an audiovisual operation, display settings for programs, two screens, video adjustment, sound adjustment, and sound switching. A user, upon purchasing a television reception device, tries to operate and set some of the functions, but will gradually get bored and become reluctant to perform such operation. Finally, many of users will watch programs with the initial settings almost unchanged.
This is because while watching a television, a user feels like setting some function not only on the television body but on a program that he/she is watching. Thus, when the program ends and the next program starts, the user feels that the operation of restoring the previously set adjustment item to the initial state would be cumbersome.
The technology described in Patent Literature 1 below is adapted to identify the genre of a received broadcast program on the basis of EPG information, acquire an image quality parameter and a sound quality parameter as a combination of both the parameters from a website, as an adjustment item to be applied to the processing of an image and sound quality to obtain a reception state with a display quality and sound quality that are optimum for the identified genre, and execute video data processing and sound data processing for displaying video and outputting sound by applying the acquired image quality parameter and sound quality parameter.
Accordingly, by automatically performing optimum video processing and sound processing with a good harmony between the image quality and the sound quality, it is possible to reduce the burden on the user for setting the adjustment item.